Facebook
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Naruto se inicia en la red social... -¿Pero tú eres tonto? -soltó de repente -Te acabas de crear un perfil y las dos únicas putas fotos que pones son tú y yo abrazados encima de una cama ¿Te parece eso muy normal? /NaruSasu · Lemon


Sasuke estaba tumbado en el sofá , adormilado. En una esquina del mismo Naruto, con su portátil encima de sus piernas, con una expresión algo molesta.

-Sasuke. No hay manera -pronunció en voz alta. Sasuke abrió los ojos observando como el rubio no paraba de teclear enfuruñado.

-¡Ayudame con esto del Facebook! ¡No sé cómo va! -frunció el ceño y se giró hacia el Uchiha menor -Mira, me pide que ponga mi dirección y contraseña. Vale, eso lo tengo claro. ¿Pero y lo demás?

-¿Para qué vas a hacerte un Facebook? Es un sitio estúpido donde la gente se cree que tiene amigos y pone chorradas que no le importan a nadie -termino diciendo sin moverse de su posición.

-¡Pero si tú tienes uno! - gruño y volvió a fijar su vista hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

-Sí y ¿qué? Nunca lo uso.

-Pues a mi me apetece hacerme uno y ya esta.

Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sasuke lo sabía, por eso ya no se esforzaba en tratar de hacerle entrar en razón y la mayoría de veces dejaba que hiciese lo que quisiese.

-Tú mismo -cerró sus ojos de nuevo pero no tardo en volver a oír la voz de Naruto.

-Pues nada, ya que veo que no me vas a ayudar. Lo tendré que hacer yo solo.

Sasuke bufo por lo bajo. Podía llegar a ser tan molesto e irritante. Que solo para que se callase iba a ayudarle.

-A ver trae aquí -se incorporó,cogió el portátil de Naruto y se sentó a su lado -¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Mira que eres dobe. Solo te pide que pongas tu nombre y tus datos personales.

-¡Ya lo sé Sasuke teme! ¡Es que no se qué poner!

Sasuke rió por lo bajo consiguiendo que Naruto se avergonzase.

-¡Eh! Como se caiga ya verás -se quejó Sasuke cuando Naruto le dio un empujón ladeandole hacia un lado del sofá.

-¡Pues deja de meterte conmigo! -se defendió -¡Hazlo tú!

Sasuke tecleo deprisa y relleno todo lo necesario para poder ingresar en la página.

-Ya esta ¿Lo ves?

-Sí pero...has puesto mi nombre y todo…

Sasuke le miró sin entender.

-Pues claro ¿Qué querías que pusiera?

-No sé ¿Podríamos poner otra cosa? -rascó su cabeza y saco la lengua al Uchiha que estaba con una expresión seria.

-¿De qué hablas? Esto no es un chat. Como no pongas tu verdadero nombre te pueden bloquear la cuenta. Allá tú.

-Oh vale. No lo sabía. Bueno, dejalo así -No le gustaba tener que dar sus datos reales, En todas las webs que se había registrado siempre solía usar algún nick de los suyos -Tampoco pasa nada. Es solo una página.

-Una página de mierda -concluyo Sasuke un poco harto -Anda toma , yo me voy a duchar.

Paso el portátil a Naruto y se alejó dejándole a solas.

Naruto ingresó en Facebook y por fin salió la tan esperada página de inicio. Había creado su propio perfil. Por fin tenia Facebook. Aunque era algo tan simple, se sentía feliz. Muchos de sus amigos le habían incitado que se hiciese uno pero él siempre lo había dejado para otro día.

-Que guay. Ahora solo me falta subir una foto y empezar a agregar a gente -dijo en voz alta. Animado y excitado -Veamos...¿Qué foto debería subir?

Empezó a remover y mirar fotos que tenía en sus carpetas pero ninguna terminaba de convencerle. Se fijó en que tenía varias en otra carpeta aparte en las que salía con Sasuke.

-Vale, esta valdrá -subió una de perfil y otra de portada, diferentes pero del mismo estilo -Ohh…- vio que a un lado aparecían varios conocidos suyos -Pero si son Kiba y Sai -rápidamente le dio a agregar a amigos.

Fue bajando la página y cada vez que lo hacía le iba saliendo más y más gente conocida.

-Hm...veamos...¿Orochimaru? ¡Joder no! Como lo agregue no parará de acosarme. Hinata sí….Sakura-chan también. Woo Kakashi-sensei sí -parecía como un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y se lo estaba pasando bien -¿Y por qué Sasuke no me sale? Lo tendré que buscar.

Cuando el Uchiha menor salió de la ducha Naruto aún seguía sumergido en su entretenimiento recién creado.

-¿No me digas que sigues con eso?

-¡Sasuke! Mira, ya he agregado a 50. Cuando te metas, me aceptas ¿Eh?

-Pero si ya te dicho que no lo uso -volvió a tomar asiento al lado del rubio.

-¡Da igual! Oi...¿Tú cuantos tienes? De amigos.

-Ni idea. 300 o así -dijo sin más logrando que Naruto diese un brinco al oírle.

-¡¿Quéee?! Joder...Yo también quiero tener más -masculló apenado.

-Eres un crío -dijo Sasuke fijándose en el perfil de Naruto -Te das cuenta que esa foto que has puesto puede llevar a malentendidos.

-¿Por qué? Solo es una foto en donde salimos tú y yo ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Precisamente dobe. Dijimos que nadie se iba a enterar de lo nuestro -comento fastidiado al ver que Naruto no se preocupaba.

-¿Y? ¿Como van a saber que estamos saliendo?

-¿Pero tú eres tonto? -soltó de repente -Te acabas de crear un perfil y las dos únicas putas fotos que pones son tú y yo abrazados encima de una cama ¿Te parece eso muy normal? -estaba alucinado de lo inocente que llegaba a ser Naruto.

-Hombre…Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza exasperado. Definitivamente no tenía remedio.

-Bah, haz lo que quieras. Solo procura que no molesten ¿Vale?

-Agrego a tu hermano -más que una pregunta era un comentario que llamó la atención de Sasuke.

-¿Para qué ibas a agregarle? -inquirió.

-No sé, es tu hermano. Yo me llevo bien con él.

-Mi hermano es muy listo. Como vea… -antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Naruto le corto en seco.

-Bueno y si se enteran ¿Qué? Que se enteren. No tenemos nada que ocultar. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres… -no termino de hablar. Sasuke le dio un golpe seco -¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Duelee! -se sobo allí donde le había dado. Y al volver a cruzar miradas con el Uchiha se percató de que este le miraba bastante irritado -Cara de amargado -bufo por lo bajo pero Sasuke le oyó perfectamente.

-¿Qué has dicho? -de repente lo cogió del cuello duramente haciendo presión en el -¿Me lo repites?

Naruto apretó sus dientes y sintió como su cara empezaba a bullir, falta de sangre y oxigeno.

-Nece..sitas..un par de polvos… -comento entrecortado. Sasuke le miraba fijamente, desafiante -¿No crees?…

Lo cierto era que le estaba empezando a hacer daño. Sasuke tenía fuerza y muchas veces no reparaba en la medida en que la usaba. El Uchiha aflojo el agarre al ver que Naruto empezaba a toser y ponerse de un color pálido.

-No me provoques con tus niñerías. Me cabreas y ya sabes que yo cuando me cabreo…

Naruto cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se apresuró en hacer que su respiración volviese a la normalidad. Dejo a un lado su portátil y acaricio su cuello adolorido.

-Eres un bestia.

Sabía que provocar a Sasuke era un riesgo. Sabía que picarle o decirle cosas fuera de lugar siempre acaban llevando a un enfado o alguna pelea, pero no por eso dejaba de hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado al carácter de Sasuke y no se reprimía en lo más mínimo.

En un instante en el que Sasuke se despistó, Naruto aprovecho para abalanzarse encima de él posicionándose encima.

-Ahora sí que te he pillado Uchiha -dijo burlón observando divertido la expresión molesta de Sasuke -Me gusta cuando te cabreas. Siempre pones la misma cara -se encargo de coger con fuerza las muñecas de Sasuke para que este no pudiese zafarse.

-¿Vas a quitarte de encima o qué? -la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchaba más y eso no hacía mas que desesperar al moreno -Quita tu puta barriga de encima -soltó sin lograr hacer desparecer el semblante feliz de Naruto.

-Lo mio son abdominales. ¡Puro músculo! -fardo. Llevo la mano de Sasuke hasta su estómago -Mira ...toca… ¿Te gusta?

Sasuke se quedo callado y Naruto no tardo en bajar hasta su boca para terminar besándole. Al principio tan solo rozo ambos labios con sutileza, delineando los de Sasuke con suavidad. Al ver que Sasuke no oponía resistencia se atrevió a ir más lejos colando su lengua en la boca contraria, en un beso apasionado y fogoso que duro un buen rato.

Al separarse ambos estaban bastante rojos y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos? -no había necesidad de preguntar pero Naruto por costumbre y por complacer los deseos de su novio, siempre acababa pidiéndole permiso a Sasuke casi para todo. Ya que no se sentía a gusto si ambos no estaban sincronizados.

-No preguntes y hazlo -cortó secamente. Naruto sonrió colando una de sus manos en los pantalones de Sasuke, comprobando de inmediato que ya estaba duro -Que rápido te excitas...

Sasuke dio un pequeño brinco al notar como su erección empezaba a ser masturbada con ímpetu y agilidad. Estaba lo suficientemente cachondo como para tener que reprimirse si no quería acabar corriéndose en menos de un minuto.

-Ahh...para… -gruño.

Naruto que estaba entretenido lamiéndole el cuello volvió a fijar su vista azulada en la de Sasuke.

-¿Demasiado placer? -murmuro disminuyendo el ritmo -¿Mejor así? -Ahora tan solo movía su mano entre la polla de Sasuke pero muy lentamente -Uf….yo la tengo a punto de explotar -percibió que la suya estaba no solo empezando a dolerle horrores, sino que iba a salirse de su pantalón como no la sacase inmediatamente -Como me pones Sasuke…

Deslizo sus pantalones hacía abajo y dejo al aire su intimidad. Hizo lo mismo con la de Ssuke y empezó a frotar ambas juntas a la vez.

Los gemidos inundaron la estancia y ya solo palabras entrecortadas e inentendibles afloraban de su garganta. Sasuke que al principio jadeaba suavemente ahora había alzado el tono y dejaba que toda clase de sonidos eróticos se mezclasen con los de Naruto.

\- Ya no puedo aguantame más. Estoy en mi límite...Tengo que metértela -afirmo de repente el rubio depositando la punta en la entrada del chico que yacía dejado de él -No me mires con esa cara...que no voy a ser capaz de controlarme y acabaré...haciéndote daño…-finalizo recordando como otras veces y embriagado por el placer extremo había terminado follándoselo demasiado duro y dañando el culo de su compañero.

Sasuke tenía la boca entreabierta, estaba rojo por la excitación y respiraba agitadamente. Se mantenía callado. No solía hablar mucho durante el sexo, solo gemía a más no poder cuando obtenía el placer que le gustaba. Pero eso ya era más que suficiente para hacer que Naruto perdiese el sentido y la cordura que tenía.

Metió su miembro de golpe en la profundad del Uchiha y este pegó un alarido que en un principio heló la sangre al rubio pero que no le hizo desistir. Bombeo con ganas ese estrecho canal como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones pero para él cada una de ellas era diferente y especial en algún sentido.

-Ahh….Sasuke… -bajo su cara un par de veces para besar la boca de Sasuke y susurrar cerca de su oído -Te quiero Sasuke…

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios una decena de veces. A pesar de ya conocer las folladas de su amante y de que su cuerpo ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ellas, no podía evitar tensarse y temblar con cada clavada directa que le daba. Naruto inexperto pero observador, había aprendido poco a poco en que puntos darle para conseguir que babease de puro goce, con orgasmos que le dejaban seco con una sola vez.

-Mierda...Sigues siendo tan estrecho...ahh…-y así era. Podía llegar a dilatarse mucho, pero la entrada de Sasuke por mucho que le daba seguía tan pequeña y perfecta como la primera vez. Como si de alguien apenas virgen se tratase -Quiero correrme dentro… -jadeo incrementando aún más el imparable ritmo con el que arremetía contra la piel del moreno.

El choque de sus pieles mezclado con el de sus voces y algún beso entre medias llenaron el lugar, por varios minutos más. Solo cuando Sasuke se hubo corrido encima de su propio estómago Naruto aceleró sus clavadas y su velocidad alcanzando el éxtasis segundos después, depositando todo su esperma en el interior de Sasuke.

-Oh..dios.. -dejo caerse encima del moreno tratando de volver a la realidad, ya que estaba demasiado agitado todavía.

Sasuke por su parte quitó de su frente varios mechones sudados que se habían quedado pegados a ella.

Naruto poco después se incorporó dejando que Sasuke también lo hiciese.

-Tú y yo siempre acabamos igual -dijo Naruto volviendo a subirse los pantalones.

-Tsk..Me tendré que ir a duchar otra vez -Naruto rió ante lo dicho.

-¿Te limpio yo con mi lengua? -Sasuke ignoro su comentario impertinente y volvió a dirigirse al baño.

Naruto se fijo que había dejado su porttil a un lado, sin apagar ni nada. Lo volvió a coger y vio como varios de los que había agregado le habían hablado, ya que tenía el chat abierto. Y también tenía varias peticiones de amistad sin aceptar.

-¡Puto Orochimaru, no ha tardado ni un día! -hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la foto que tenía puesta de perfil, una sacando su lengua -¿Rechazar? ¡Sí, seguro!

" _Hey Kiba. Si ya ves al final también me he unido a la moda del Facebook"_. Escribió en una de las ventanas del chat.

-Bueno, tendré que estrenar esto -se dispuso a escribir algo en su propio muro.

 **Naruto Uzumaki;** _"No podría ser más feliz" (_ acompañado de 3 emoticonos de corazone _s). Con **Sasuke Uchiha.**_

No tardaron en ponerle llikes y algún que otro comentario en el estado.

 **Sakura-Chan;** _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has ido con Sasuke a alguna parte?_

 **Kiba Inuzuka;** _Eh me alegro un montón amigo._

 **Kakashi-sensei;** _No hagáis nada que yo no haría, hehe_

 **Sai;** _¿Ya os habéis estrenado?_

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki;_** _Sai ¿Pero qué dices?_

Naruto se levantó y se fue directo al baño. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con que Sasuke acababa de vestirse.

-¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha puesto el pervertido de Sai en el Facebbok! -soltó sin dar tiempo a que Sasuke rechistase por la intromisión. Le plantó la pantalla del ordenador delante de las narices a Sasuke.

-¿Pero que cojones..? ¡¿Como se te ocurre poner eso?! -casi chilló quedando alucinado por lo que veía.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho mal? -dijo en un tono lastimero por le regañina de Sasuke -Solo quería poner algo y he puesto como me sentía…-alegó defendiéndose después.

-¿Que no ves que eso esta totalmente fuera de lugar? ¡Es una puta mariconada! -le recriminó subiendo el tono de voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que mariconada? Bah, bueno, soy un maricón al fin y al cabo. Lo mismo que tú -acabo diciendo fastidiado de que Sasuke siempre tuviese que ver mal todo lo que hacía -Además este maricón te acaba de follar y bien que te ha gustado.

Sasuke hizo chirriar sus dientes.

-Vas a borrar esa mierda ahora mismo -le atacó. Naruto retrocedió saliendo del baño, llevándose su ordenador consigo.

-¡No quiero!

Al volver a poner su vista en la pantalla percibió que había un par de mensajes más.

 **Sai;** _Es obvio. ¿Quién es el muerde almohadas, tú o él?_

 ** _Uchiha Itachi;_** _Parece que mi hermanito se va haciendo mayor…_

 ** _Deidara;_** _Uchiha Itachi Tú a mi nunca me dedicas ese tipo de cosas...hum…_

 ** _Uchiha Itachi;_** _A ti te dedico otras (guiño)._

Naruto suspiro por lo bajo al darse cuenta que quizás sí lo había fastidiado y había acabado delatándoles a pesar de que ambos habían acordado mantener su relación en privado. Pero que desesperante era no poder decir nada, si en su interior lo que más deseaba era gritar a los cuatro vientos que amaba a Sasuke y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Que no había otra cosa en el mundo que le hiciese más feliz que poder estar a su lado.

Oyó los pasos de Sasuke acercarse.

-¿Estás enfadado? -dejo su ordenador encima del sofá y se fue hasta donde estaba el moreno -Tenías razón. Con lo que he puesto al final se han dado cuenta que …

-Era de esperar dobe.

-Lo siento, soy un imbécil -bajo su cabeza -Me merezco que me pegues un buen par de hostias. Yo solo quería ….-miró a los ojos a Sasuke pero no supo descifrar su mirada- ¿Me odias?

Sasuke paso de largo y se fue hasta el sofá. Cogió el portátil de Naruto y sin mediar palabra empezó a teclear dejando al rubio sin entender.

-Ya que la has cagado, cagemosla más -Naruto se acercó hasta él. Sasuke le paso el portátil .

Naruto quedó casi petrificado al leer lo que había en la pantalla.

 **Sasuke Uchiha** en una relación con **Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha;** _la felicidad es mutua._

-¡Sasukeeee! -sus ojos azules se volvieron cristalinos de repente y en un impulso abrazo al moreno estrechándole fuertemente contra si -Te amoo.

Desde ese día ambos no solo descubrieron su relación, abrieron sus corazones. Dieron un paso más como pareja y Sasuke reacio a usar esa red social que para él era absurda se quedo enganchado. Solo y exclusivamente porque ahora tenía otro lugar más con el que compartir con su rubio.

 **Fin.**


End file.
